futurefandomcom-20200229-history
The Third Korean War (The Pearl World)
STILL BEING WORKED ON. The Third Korean War was a conflict fought in the 2020s As a part of the Second Cold War. The Chinese and Eurasian Governments both wanted the Korean Peninsula as a part of their sphere of influence due to China's Stand-off with Japan. Background To War Talks Between the United States and North Korea broke down, and the situation in Korea became worse. President Donald Trump threatened retalliatory action if North Korea used nuclear weapons against the United States. When the CIA first received reports of a planned Invasion of South Korea, Donald Trump Immediately Responded with Force by deploying troops to South Korea, forcing many to wonder if the threat of invasion, was real. April 15 Invasion and The Battle For Seoul North Korea began it's invasion on April 15, 2021 with limited Russian and Chinese Support. The Americans who had been secretly preparing for this responded. Despite this, they failed to stop North Korea which had gained control of a vast amount of land which surrounded the South Korean Capitol of Seoul. Within a Day, the United States detonated a high EMP device over Korea, crippling their nuclear capabilities. On June 5, 2021,The Allied Forces Began their move to liberate South Korea beginning in Busan. It took them three months to completely free the country making gradual gains. On September 22, 2021, South Korean forces attacked Seoul and began a Forty Eight campaign to liberate Seoul which was successful. Tough Decisions, North Korean Uprising, Liberation With South Korea freed, the Allied Nations began discussing their next move. They had completed their objective of Liberating the South but were being pressured to push northward. The American Government feared starting a Third World War but knew that it would not happen. On December 5, 2021, The Allied Forces invaded North Korea. Welcomed by Cheering Crowds People, they pushed northward. Many North Korean, no longer fearing their government, grabbed arms and began aiding the Allies. Eurasia maintained its support but China was now completely divided and the PRC had to withdraw from the campaign to focus on its own Civil War. By March 1, 2022, Most of North Korea was under Democratic control with the excepting of Pyongyang and an area surrounding it. The Allies began their campaign to free the city. The North Korean Army put up a strong battle but by St. Patrick's Day, they had lost and formally surrendered on March 16, 2022. The Road Ahead, Reunification With the War Over, The South Korean Government set up a Provisional Government to help integrate North Korea into the Republic. The 23 North Korean Provinces were slowly annexed into South Korea. The Country was completely Reunified on September 4, 2022. Celebrations erupted around the world as well as in Korea. The President who was already in power, was re-elected the next year but Social Democratic Movements began to gain support through the Peninsula (especially in the former North) The Eurasian Union was furious. The country cancelled a summit scheduled to have been held in Geneva regarding nuclear weapon reductions. The Second Cold War grew hotter and tensions between the four nations escalated to the point where the Eurasians wanted to invade the European Union. The invasion however, never got passed the planning stages. Category:Scenario: The Pearl World Category:Wars Category:Korea